The Good Life
by TheDyingSamurai
Summary: Summary: Hot Fuzz. Nicholas and Danny have a good SergeantInspector relationship. But what goes on outside and beyond the station? One shot.


The Good Life

Summary: (Hot Fuzz) Nicholas and Danny have a good Sergeant-Inspector relationship. But what goes on outside and beyond the station? One shot.

Rating: M for adult content (Let's be honest, we all like M fics :D).

A/N: This is my first Hot Fuzz fic, and I hope you all enjoy all the swears & sexiness. :3

* * *

"Danny! Danny! Oh God. Hold on Danny! Just hold on! It's going to fine. Everything's going to be fine! Oh God, oh God!" he cried and stumbled over the rubble. Danny laid on his back, gasping for air, eyes fluttering shut. "Everything's going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine. Everything's going to be just fine." Nicholas repeated over and over again, but Danny didn't respond. He just stared up at the blue sky, coughing and sputtering blood. "Danny!" 

Nicholas was in the hospital waiting room when he finally felt the extent of his own injuries. But it wasn't the cuts under his shirt oozing blood, the rubble under his fingernails, or even the glass in his hair.

It was the smell, that dreadful smell.

Nicholas smelt _Danny_ all around him, with every breath he took and every sniff he inhaled. When that man's scent mixed with lead and blood and death…the newly appointed Inspector couldn't stand straight.

A part of him felt guilty and helpless. He wanted to protect Danny. They were partners, after all. However, it was the other side of him, the aroused and attracted part that made him concentrate on his physical pain.

All together, his confused feelings were just too overwhelming. Instantly, as he free fell backwards and collapsed into a chair, Nicholas realized Danny was all that mattered. Yet the clawing pain in his chest told him he had a 50-50 chance of losing him at that moment, so it wasn't exactly a happy realization.

He was quiet when walking through the buzzing halls. As he dragged a red plastic chair beside the unconscious man, he mumbled a short pray. The whole day had gone from great and blissful to dark and depressing, but he prayed that it would get better. It only could get better from this point, right?

"God, please, please, please…" he whispered and closed his eyes for a moment.

Danny had taken the wrath of a musket to the chest and was hooked up to a respirator. The pain was so excruciating that Nicholas was sure Danny would be on morphine and other painkillers for quite some time. That made him squirm right there in his chair.

And yet it was the fact that Danny was in a seemingly internal sleep that disturbed Nicholas the most. Danny wasn't _Danny_, his faithful partner. He was a mere patient right now, a patient that could possibly die.

The Inspector's heart suddenly ached. His eyes opened and scanned Danny. The young Butterman inhaled and exhaled at the same pace, his hair was messy, and his mouth was partially open. Angel could feel hot tears running down his face.

"Danny," he whispered and grasped his limp hand.

"I'll never…leave you… I'll make sure everything will be fine… I _promise_ you this…everything's going to be fine, Danny," he said shakily. "I promise, Danny."

* * *

_One year later._

Departing from the police service station definitely lifted the mood in Danny's opinion. It was when policemen officers could _**really**_ have fun. Nicholas, of course, protested to this and said a police officer must _always_ be on guard, even when he or she was off duty.

"Naw," Danny said and rubbed his hands together. "Everyone's got to have a bit of fun once in a while. Thought _you'd_ know that by now." Nicholas smirked and kissed him lightly on his forehead, but quickly looked around afterwards.

He loved the man beside him, but wasn't exactly ready to 'come out' to the rest of Sandford. Neither was Danny for that matter.

"What happened to no the 'no public display of affection' rule?" the brunette asked and nibbled on an ice cream cone he'd been hoarding in the faculty fridge. Shrugging, the Inspector silently crossed the brick street and dug his hands into his pockets. "Hey Nick? Want a drink at the pub? I hear it's pretty nice under the new management." Danny called and continued to eat his frozen treat.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Danny. Lots of paperwork on that last robbery, remember?"

Danny blinked and rushed to catch up. "But you've never let paperwork interfere with our fun before! What's this all about?" Nicholas stopped and looked up at the sky. He kept looking, as if searching for some sort of million-dollar answer.

Unfortunately he didn't find anything but the bright, scattered dots.

"Nothing, Danny. Drop it, all right? We have the whole weekend to do something together. I'll just stop by you're house tomorrow or something."

"I have paperwork to do," Nicholas added and looked over his shoulder at him.

Danny stood still, a frown forming on his face. He dropped what was left of his ice cream on the ground and walked past Nicholas. "Where are you going?" The larger man didn't answer. He merely pulled out his keys and climbed into the police squad car.

"Partner," Nicholas said in his usual serious voice. "We're not allowed to take a squad car off duty unless an emergency calls for it. And even then…Danny, what the fuck are you doing?" Danny peered out of the open door and glared. "Why the bloody hell do you care? I can do what the fuck I want. You _obviously_ could give a shit less about me and what I do, so shut up!" But he stepped out of the car anyway, still enraged and slammed the door shut.

"Danny, what the-"

Danny turned and jogged away.

"You still can't switch off, fucker!" he yelled and disappeared into the night.

Nicholas stood there in the dark, the glow of various shops and homes stations lighting his way.

* * *

_Two days later._

"What a crummy day. Rain on a Sunday, that stupid leaky roof at church, and the blasted shops are closed! Thank God for DVDs is all I can say!" Danny exclaimed and leaned back on the couch. He glanced at the phone and sighed, thankful the lines were still up.

But…

Nothing had come from Nicholas. Not a single phone call, simple friendly hello, or even a Japanese peace lily were received by Danny Butterman. It stung and burned his heart to ashes. If Nicholas cared, as he constantly said he did, why hadn't he contacted him somehow?

Danny felt a twang of guilt in his stomach as he gripped his stuffed monkey.

"I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. He's sensitive when it's comes to relationships… Especially since his last one ended so roughly," Danny mused. He groaned stubbornly and threw the beloved toy across his living room before fast fording to another action scene in 'Bad Boys'.

Suddenly there was a knock at his front door.

"Nicholas?" he asked himself, not expecting an answer.

He paused the violent movie and raced to the front door. He wasn't smiling, but neither was he frowning. Danny was just keeping a straight face for the sake of the visitor, even if it was Nicholas.

He swung open his wooden door and paused, surprised that his guess had been correct.

Nicholas stood there, drenched, with a bouquet of various flowers clasped in his right hand. His cloudy blue eyes showed more tiredness than pain, but Danny was sure it was there. Nicholas Angel's pain was always present, subtle or not.

"Hey," Nicholas said and handed him the flowers, a wiry smile tugging at his mouth. "Sorry about the other night, mate. Can we just make up? I don't like fighting with you, honestly."

Danny stared down at the colored petals and smiled. "Nicholas…"

* * *

_Ten minutes later._

Clothes were always bothersome to Nicholas Angels. Usually, he slept in the nude and preferred to be only clothed when necessarily. Unfortunately, being a representative of the law and a continuous peace enforcer meant that clothes were more than required ever day.

But when Danny and he were alone and the lights were off, nakedness was more than welcomed. In fact, the blonde wouldn't tolerate _anything_ but his lover's skin. Danny reminded him of a large and soft teddy bear. As unusual it seemed, this teddy bear also made Nicholas moan and arch his back on occasion, or when he was on bottom at least.

Danny leaned back on the headboard, his heartbeat increasing as Nicholas climbed on top. "Still mad?" the blue-eyed man asked and kissed his shoulder. "No, not anymore." Nicholas smirked and pulled away, cupping Danny's chubby face in his hands. "So all that I need to do when I fuck up is just fuck you slowly? Hmm, why wasn't I informed before, Danny?"

The brunette laughed and pulled Nicholas down for another kiss. Their tongues wrestled for a bit before Danny allowed Nicholas to win and grope him all over again.

"Nicholas," he whimpered as felt the other man spreading his les once more. Sex with his Inspector wasn't as rough as it used to be. When they first started doing things of this matter, Nicholas had be hesitant and always been on the fence for everything other than oral sex and kissing. When the two's relationship graduated to a more intimate level, they had still been a little awkward, especially since Danny had to go online to figure a few things out. But that was over a year ago, and now things were very different.

_Very_ different indeed.

The blonde pushed himself in and out with a few more thrusts, making the sagging bed beneath them shake. "I think you…need a new bed," Nicholas whispered playfully in Danny's ears, running his fingers through his short brown strands.

Danny lay on his back as the other man continued to preach sweat nothings along with a few vulgar things in his ears.

"Why do you love me?" he interrupted suddenly. Nicholas, who was in the middle of whispering and sucking on Danny's nipple, coughed suddenly and leaned backwards. "Wha…?" Danny frowned at Nicholas and sat up, slightly frustrated.

"_Why_ do you love _me_?" he repeated, officially annoyed for a delayed answer. Nicholas blinked and smiled softly, rubbing the left side of Danny's face. "There're lots of reasons, Danny."

That wasn't exactly what Danny wanted to hear, and so he maneuvered his body and tipped Nicholas over. It wasn't a difficult task to accomplish because of the weight difference and the level of comfort they had with one another's bodies.

And now that they had switched roles, as they usually did, the larger male felt more excited and grinned.

"List a few for me." But before Nicholas could actually answer Danny forced a hard kiss and went down on him. The sweat and warmth he felt from himself and the other man excited him even more. But, a small voice in his head begged him to pry an answer from Inspector Angel.

And so he did.

"Tell me," he said in a demanding voice, thrusting his larger figure forward. "Please, Nick." Nicholas's back arched upwards before he flopped himself down, breathing heavily. He didn't want to go through the long list of everything he found attractive about his partner, but he certainly didn't want to stop with the sex either.

"Let's see…" he mumbled and threw his arms around Danny's thick neck, hanging on for a moment. Danny jolted forward once more, making the blonde's eyes snapped close. "Well, I like _that_…" he whispered.

Sergeant Butterman snorted. "And? What else?"

"I like how you act when we watch movies together…" Danny smiled, finally getting some progress. "And when you're sleeping, how you cling to me sometimes. Honestly, there's a lot to list, Danny."

"Do you know what I like about _you_?" the brunette asked and eased himself slowly into Nicholas's shaking frame.

"Do tell."

"I like how you check me out in the locker room, even when the Andes or Fisher or any other guy is around."

Nicholas's eyes opened slowly. "You know about that?" Danny laughed and kissed his bottom lip, chewing on it for a few seconds. The blonde kissed him back with his last bit of physical energy before Danny slammed himself into him once more.

The bed shook again and again, the headboard making an all too familiar clanking sound. Nicholas moaned loudly and caressed Danny's head as they kissed. He loved their kisses, whether they were quick pecks or long and meaningful like this one. He just couldn't get enough of the wonderful bliss he felt around Danny.

Nicholas moaned suddenly in Danny's shoulder, clawing madly at his back as they climaxed together.

The larger man rolled off and stared up at the white ceiling, his sweaty frame stretching and sighing all at once. Sex with Nicholas was always a great event. He hoped that the other man felt the same way.

"That was good," Danny mumbled and pulled Nicholas to his chest, entwining them both in his quilt.

"Yeah…it always is."

* * *

_Three days later after work._

"'Bang, bang, bang! Now that's how you supposed to shoot, from now on that's how you shoot!'" Danny quoted excitedly. Nicholas rolled his eyes and smiled, climbing onto of the other man with two bottled beers.

"Do you know what I just figured out?"

Danny blinked and stopped himself from asking if it was about 'Bad Boys 2'. "No, what?" he asked and twisted off the bottle cap instead. The Inspector leaned back and stared into his loving eyes.

"Well, remember when we were arguing a couple of days ago? Actually, do you remember _every_ fight we've ever had?" Danny blinked and sunk back into the comfortable couch. He didn't like that Nicholas's face and voice had suddenly become so serious. That meant that _he_ had to be serious too.

Danny also didn't like the direction the conversation was heading in.

"Yes, I believe I do recall a few, mate." He took a swig of his beer and paused the movie. "What's this all about?" Nicholas placed his green bottle behind his back on the coffee table and sighed.

"…Do you remember what you always say?"

The larger man smiled apologetically. "I'm sor-"

"Danny, you don't understand, damn it." He frowned at Nicholas's sudden shift in character. "Then explain it to me, why don't you?" Danny shot back bitterly.

Nicholas sighed and slowly shook his head.

"I _can_ switch off, but not all the time."

Danny blinked a few times, letting his lover's words sink good and deep into his head. "Duh, but that's only around me when we watch these movies."

It hit him then.

"Oh, Nicholas…I knew _that_ all along," he fibbed and kissed the other man gently. "And I know how much you love me, partner. You don't have to say it out loud." Angel looked away from Danny's face, concentrating on a stack of mindlessly violent DVDs. "Yes, I do, Danny. It's just hard for me. I've…I've never said that I loved anyone, not even Jalean. Maybe I did…but I'm positive that I didn't mean it…"

He paused and studied the other man's confused expression.

"I love you, Danny, and I know you love me too, but…" Nicholas whispered and felt his eyes watering. He bent his head down and gripped Danny's wide shoulders. "…I'm afraid…that this will end like my last relationship."

"What?!" Danny blurted out angrily. "How could you say something like that? Bloody fucking hell!" Nicholas gasped for air as his shoulders shook. "I just don't…want to hurt you is all, mate."

Danny stopped in his tracks, slightly relieved but even more confused. "So, wait, hold on a mother fucking second. You love me, right?"

Angel nodded and buried his head in Danny's chest.

"And, um, you don't want to hurt me, right?"

"Mhmm," Nicholas mumbled and looked up at Danny. "I don't want you to end up like Jalean." Danny chuckled and squeezed Nicholas's ass.

"Thought you said she ended up with Bob."

"David," he corrected quietly him.

Danny sighed and hugged the other man quietly. "I-We," the brunette corrected himself, "…won't end up like that. I'm a completely different person than Jalean. I'm a guy, Nicholas, and I…like action movies and…" Danny soon found he was babbling and needed to get to his point. "You're different now. I am too. We fight, sure, but every fight we have becomes shorter and shorter…and…yeah…"

Nicholas smiled and rested his head in the crook of Danny's neck.

"I love you, Danny."

Danny smirked and pushed play on the remote.

"And I'll always love you, Inspector Angel."

* * *

A/N: Kind of long, I know, but I couldn't help it! Honest! I adore the relationship Nicholas and Danny share in the movie (and also in my imagination :D). 

I'd like to thank everyone who read the fic and the other ninety percent that skimmed down to the sex scene. Trust me, I do the same thing and then reread the whole story again.

I'm out!

- TheDS


End file.
